


Royal Duties

by EifanGale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Phichit, Omega!Yuuri, Polyamory, Princess!Minami, Queen!Yuuri, alpha!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EifanGale/pseuds/EifanGale
Summary: Yuuri is a frat queen on the cusp of graduation. In his hands rests the safety and sanity of an entire fraternity worth of alphas and betas. Tasked with keeping the peace, the title of frat queen goes only to those who are poised, calm, graceful, emotionally intelligent and fair. Will Yuuri be able to see his protege and frat princess Minami to his coronation? Or will he have to hand over all of his carefully cultivated relationships to a new and unknown queen? He must find a balance between saying goodbye to his fraternity, and his best friend as they spend their last heat together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a concept posted on tumbler while reading through some links. The fraternity queens concept came from that post. You can find it here....  
> https://pack-the-pack.tumblr.com/
> 
> I intend for this to be a short fic exploring the last two weeks of classes that Yuuri needs to tend to before moving on in life. If I find the inspiration, I may write Minami's POV after Yuuri and Phichit leave the school, and follow him until he graduates as well. I may also change some things about the frat queen idea to suit the story, but I expect they will be minor changes. 
> 
> Update 1/7/19  
> I intend to finish this, but I have lost inspiration for it. I apologize for the lack of updates, I just cant put words to paper with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Im open to suggestions if you want a scene written out that I gloss over or skip entirely. ;p  
> Its rated mature for now because of what the queens are responsible for. I haven't decided if Im going to put any graphic smut in there just yet.

“Yuuri! Hurry up or I am going to build this thing on my own!” 

The delicate ring of glass clinking against itself got louder and more frantic from the kitchen. Phichit grinned to himself as he stacked the last of the sheets from the linen closet near the bed.  
“Don’t you dare!” Yuuri chided as he came trotting through the bedroom door with a tray of treats wobbling dangerously in his hands. “This is our last heat together; you are so not leaving me out of building the nest.” 

Phichit laughed and relieved his roommate of his burden. “I had to do something, or you would have spent all day in the kitchen. We need food, but I doubt we need a 5 star full course meal.” He placed a gentle kiss on the Japanese boy’s blushing cheek. Phichit would never admit it, but he already missed Yuuri, and it was still another two weeks before they had to part. His heart broke a little more every time he was reminded that the time they had remaining would be dedicated to their farewell rituals. He turned quickly to set up their snacks, hiding the way his cheeks started to blush red with restrained emotion. He would not be spending this time feeling sorry or sad. He didn’t want Yuuri to either. 

Yuuri stood stuck in place for a moment. Taken a little off guard by the way his best friend turned away from him, shoulders rounded and slumped forward. Guilt gripped his heart as he realized why the Thai omega was suddenly entranced with the placement of something as simple as snacks. 

“Don’t cry. It’s not a permanent goodbye. You know I would never leave you like that.” Yuuri said gently, closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around his partner’s waist. He laid his cheek against Phichit’s neck and nuzzled him gently. 

“It is the end of a chapter, not the whole book. I know, but I am going to miss this. No alpha is ever going to be able to compare to the amount of care and compassion that you are capable of.” Phichit took a deep breath and turned around to return the embrace. Yuuri took the opportunity to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Only an omega can love us the way we deserve to be. Alphas try pretty hard, and they succeed for the most part, but they will never fully understand what we go through. I’ll always be here for you Phichit.” Yuuri did his best to reassure, but he could feel the pull the other man had on his heart. This was going to be a long goodbye, and definitely not an easy one. 

Phichit buried his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. His tears staining the clean cotton tee as he desperately scented the man he loved so completely. Yuuri was the strength he needed when the world felt like it was turning in the wrong direction. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do when your gone Yuuri.” He sobbed, holding him tightly around the waist. Yuuri held him like he would fall apart in his arms. They stood like that in quiet for a moment, Yuuri rocking them back and forth while whispering gentle reassurances. 

“I’m not gone yet. So why don’t you help me build this nest so we can focus on getting through the pre-heat comfortably? One step at a time handsome.” Phichit offered a wet chuckle as he pulled back, dragging the back of his wrist across his eyes. “Don’t call me handsome. I don’t masturbate quite that much!” 

Yuuri just laughed, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Phichit needed to know he was still loved unconditionally. The next two weeks were going to be the hardest. 

Phichit blushed furiously as he took a step back from Yuuri. “I’m sorry.” He started. Yuuri placed a finger on his lips and looked at the man over the top of his glasses. A look that never ceased to make his heart pound. “Never apologize for what we are to one another. You are precious to me. You are mine, regardless of what the future holds. I have personally seen to arrangements for that.” 

A mischievous grin played at the corner of Yuuri’s lips as Phichit’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean by that Yuuri?” He asked carefully. 

Yuuri shook his head and backed away, a playful bounce in his step. “Help me with the nest and Ill tell you after.” He averted his gaze to a particularly interesting corner of the bedroom ceiling. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but if it helps you to know there are good things on the way then I suppose I can be a tease about it.”

Phichit clutched his chest in mock horror. “You? A tease? That is absolutely preposterous!” Yuuri’s grin widened. 

“So, shall we get started? Or do I need to call Victor?” Phichit rolled his eyes and grabbed a stack of towels to throw at Yuuri. “Let’s get started.”

The dorm did not leave much to work with. It was a small room, barely big enough for the California king that stretched from one wall to the other, creating a perfect base for their nest. Yuuri started by laying a thick layer of towels down on the top sheet. Phichit followed up with a single fitted sheet to hold them into place. No reason to allow the grime of a long heat to damage the bed any more than need be. 

Yuuri hunted down the thickest comforter they had, and laid it down next. It was a quilted piece that Phichit’s mother had made for them when she heard about their college arrangement. It was extra thick, and specifically designed to add an extra layer of padding to the base of the nest. Both of the men absolutely adored it, and never allowed it to be used outside of nesting. 

Phichit pulled out all of their longer body pillows and started tossing them onto the bed while Yuuri laid out fitted sheets around the border of the bed. Carefully, they each took a corner and a pillow to start filling out the sheets. The pillows were stuffed neatly into a corner of the twin sized sheet, with the other corner folded up to cover it up and make a pillow burrito. As they worked, each pillow was inserted with a gap between each for the next step.

Phichit abandoned his post once he reached the middle in order to start stuffing smaller pillows into the correct cases. 

“So what are your plans for living arrangements after graduation?” Yuuri asked, his eyes and hands still working deftly to make sure everything sat neatly where he wanted it. He squished the Velcro fastenings together tightly to make sure his work stayed where he wanted it to. 

“Ive considered going back to Thailand to stay with my parents. I miss my family, but I am not looking forward to it.” He thought for a moment, the fabric in his hands dropping into his lap as he looked up to Yuuri.

“I am not ready to leave this part of my life behind yet.” He elaborated a bit before going back to his task. Small throw pillows were being tucked two at a time into body pillow cases. One of many tricks they had come up with to keep the nest intact when their minds weren’t. He tossed the pile at his feet to Yuuri, who began securing them into the spaces they had left behind. 

“Change is hard.” Yuuri agreed. “I am going to miss this.” He took a deep breath and looked down at the fluff in his hands, then over to Phichit. “The way you always seem to know how to motivate me when I am stuck on an assignment. The way you always know when I am over reacting, and just how to redirect my attention to less stressful things.” 

“The way you always seem to know just what kind of junk food I’m craving before I do.” Phichit chimed in with a grin. “Or how beautiful you look first thing in the morning, before you put on your face for the world.” Yuuri blushed at that. He took pride in his position as frat Queen, and never allowed the rest of the campus to see what he looked like when he was unprepared. Phichit was the only one who knew he was even capable of bed head. 

“You are sworn to secrecy to keep those photos private. If they get out….” Yuuri started, waving a pillow at him seriously. Phichit fell over in a fit of giggles. “What? None of those boys would be deterred with it. They would agree with me, and they would all still love you.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“The other Queens would not take my successor seriously if they don’t take me seriously. I don’t want my freshmen to be stuck with a pretty face and no brains because the royal sorority didn’t think I was competent enough to train the next in line properly.” 

Yuuri had spent the last year grooming a freshman princess to take his place and his crown. Minami may have just been a freshman and not quite ready, but he motivated people. He was a bright smile, an honest heart and a sharp mind. By the time sophomore year rolled around, Phichit and Yuuri would prepare him well enough to be a capable queen. He would be twenty at that point, and fit to rule. He just needed to prove to the rest of the court what Yuuri already knew. 

“You take your position more seriously that the beta you replaced. I swear she will be the last beta the court allows in. After the stunts she pulled, a little morning breath won’t be enough to dethrone you love.” Phichit hopped up onto the bed and began distributing larger comforters into the farther corners for support. The half circle was starting to take its shape nicely. It wasn’t ideal, but it sure beat some of the alternatives they had on their own. 

“They were desperate, and I was available and trained. I’ve come a long way since I started to face some of my insecurities. They never would have awarded me the position if I had applied while a competent queen was reigning.” Phichit smacked his friend with a pillow, nailing him square in the face. 

“We have talked about you putting yourself down.” Phichit said with a stern voice. Yuuri threw it back at him with a chuckle. “It doesn’t count if it is true. Queens have stayed on campus for an extra year in the past because they didn’t have a competent successor. They threw genie out because she was a manipulative twunt.” 

Phichit thought for a moment then shrugged. “You may have a point, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you get away with saying terrible things about yourself.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up with a devilish glint. “What are you going to do about it?” He asked in a low voice that almost sounded like a purr. Phichit met the Japanese omega’s gaze over the top of his glasses again and decided to put off melting into the sheets for after he was done showing Yuuri exactly what he intended to do about it. 

The nest would have to wait. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Minami sit down for a little Q&A about being a queen. Phichit's plan to be a tease backfires.

Phichit had managed to wrestle Yuuri onto his back, and locked the older man into a passionate kiss. Not that Yuuri minded in the least, quite the opposite. He derived great joy from goading his partner into reacting strongly to his flirtatious advances. Yuuri had slipped his hands into the hem of Phichit’s jeans, pulling a low whine from him just as a loud and boisterous knock came at the front door. Phichit flew a foot into the air and landed three feet away from Yuuri with a beet red blush spreading over his features. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. His partner was just too cute when he was embarrassed. Yuuri relaxed into the pillows and clutched his chest, a grin plastered onto his swollen lips. “That is not funny, I almost had a heart attack!” Phichit pouted, tossing a loose pillow at Yuuri, who immediately lost it and started laughing hysterically. 

“Yuuuuri! Phiiiichit!!! I know you’re in there!” A higher pitched voice came muffled from the other side of the front door. “That would be Minami… and he is all yours sugar.” Phichit said, bouncing off of the bed to raid the snack tray. “Im not the one training him, so you can deal with his overzealousness today.” He smiled and stuck out his tongue. Yuuri shook his head, wipping a tear of joy from the corner of his eye. 

“Minami is just too much sass for you, admit it.” He quipped back as he disentangled himself from the sheets and pillows. “Too much sass? For me? Are you sure you know who your talking to Yuuri? Id think you haven’t been paying attention after all!” Phichit feigned hurt, clutching a brownie to his chest and smearing caramel drizzle all over his exposed skin. 

Yuuri’s pupils blew wide, his loose fitting pajama bottoms somehow growing tighter the longer he watched. As if time stood still in that very moment, Phichit looked down and swiped the sticky mess onto a finger. Eyes locked on Yuuri, he drew it across his bottom lip, then slipped the tip of that finger into his mouth to suck on. A lewd moan came from Yuuri as he watched, torn between answering the door, and finishing what he started. 

“Yuuri! We only have a couple of hours and I have so many questions!” Minami begged from the door. Yuuri could hear him bouncing with barely restrained energy as he waited. 

“Coming!” Yuuri responded, shooting a look back at Phichit that told him that this was far from over. “Not yet at least…” Phichit said as he sipped his glass of tea. Yuuri felt his heart jump at the imagery the comment inspired. His best friend would truly be the end of him if he kept this up. 

Reluctantly, Yuuri dragged his feet to the living room to open the door for Minami. The younger boy practically fell into the apartment, pens and paper and a backpack flying from his grip. Yuuri yelped in surprise and reached out to catch his mentee before he could hit the floor. 

“What were you doing leaning against the door like that? You could have gotten hurt.” Yuuri chided, his arm around Minami’s waist, holding him in a state of unbalanced limbo. Minami’s breath hitched in his throat. Yuuri was closer than he was used to, his face merely inches away. It was entirely unfair that Yuuri’s scent could send his heart spiraling into palpitations. Was it not enough that Minami was entirely head over heels with him already?

Yuuri noticed the blush creeping up on the younger boy and realized a tad too late what was going on. He set Minami up onto his feet and hastily shut the door, putting a little distance between them for good measure. “Your early, what happened to your intro to psych class?” Yuuri asked, trying to distract Minami from the awkwardness that he seemed to be prone to. 

“I uh… well…” He straightened up and began gathering his things from the floor. “I was excused early. The test wasn’t timed and I finished mine faster than the rest of the class.” He explained, peaking at his mentor from over the arm full of materials. “So the professor let me go when I was done. It’s the end of the semester, so there isn’t anything else for me to do.” Yuuri nodded and gestured to the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Well then, if your done for the day then we can get to your Q&A a little sooner. Clean up your stuff while I go get Phichit. We can take a walk and talk on the way to dinner.” Minami nodded and plopped himself down on the couch. His books and papers making an unholy mess once again as he deposited them haphazardly onto the table. Yuuri just shook his head and meandered off into the apartment in search of Phichit. 

Minami waited a moment longer to follow direction, preferring to follow the sway of Yuuri’s hips instead. Something about being a figure skater, and a dancer in general seemed to put an extra bounce in the way he walked. Minami let out a sigh of longing as Yuuri rounded the corner and out of sight. 

“Phichit, I guess we are having dinner a bit early.” Yuuri announced as he walked back into the bedroom. He was not expecting what was waiting for him. Yuuri stopped mid stride as he caught sight of his friend, laid out on the bed and covered in trails of caramel. Naked as the day was long, Phichit winked at him playfully and it went straight to Yuuri’s libido. 

“You do intend to kill me. I knew it!” He accused

“Well, I intended to fuck you, but if you die in the process I am going to have to call a safe word. I am so not into necro.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, tossing a towel onto the bed.

“As much as I would love to lick every bit of that sweetness off of you, you’re going to have to take a shower. Minami is cute, but if he hears us in here he is going to ask if he can join and I am not up for that.” 

Phichit groaned in annoyance. Not only was his plan foiled, but he had wasted half a bottle of the good caramel already. Yuuri was absolutely going to make this up to him later.   
“Fine, but next time I will answer the front door and tell whoever shows up that they need to turn around and keep walking.” 

“Deal.” Yuuri agreed. 

“Ok! I have it all cleaned up again!” Minami called from the other room as he stuffed the last book into his overflowing bag.   
Yuuri turned to leave the room, stopping just long enough to blow Phichit a kiss before leaving.

He almost wished that he would have taken Phichit up on his offer by the time Minami’s face came into view. It was almost like santa had brought Christmas early while doing something adorable. The princess’s eyes were glossed over and his smile was a gentle ‘dawww’ in motion. Yuuri immediately turned bright in embarrassment. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked carefully. 

“Enough to know that the two of you are relationship goals. You are both so absolutely adorable with one another.” Minami stated matter-of-factly. Yuuri dropped his face into his palms, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before he could say something that would get a pillow thrown around the corner at him. 

“On a different subject, let’s start with your questions.” Yuuri suggested, crossing the room to take a seat next to his student. Looking over his shoulder at the notepad, he could tell that this would be a long talk. Minami had an entire page covered in bullet points for discussion. 

A strangled squeal echoed through the house as Minami seized his moment and started rattling off questions too fast for Yuuri to hear, much less process or understand. Yuuri placed his hand on his shoulder and pressed gently. “chill buddy, I’m not leaving until I know you’re ready. You can take your time. Take a deep breath.” Yuuri demonstrated for him to follow and waited patiently for Minami to start collecting himself. 

“Better?” He asked. Minami nodded slowly, eyes wide as he gripped the fabric of his jeans. He looked like he was ready to explode, but only if you poked him hard enough. 

“Rumor has it that being a queen is all about sex and pampering. Is that true?” Minami began, consulting his notes. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at that. It was a common misconception, especially among betas, who didn’t fully understand the power that alphas and omegas had over one another, or the struggles that came with their dynamics. 

“Not at all.” Yuuri began. “The queen in a fraternity has the responsibility to keep the peace and be a mediator. Yes, in some cases that does mean giving the members of their frat a safe place to talk about or exercise their sexual freedom, but that is not nearly all of it. We mediate fights, step in and calm down alphas who have lost their temper. We teach our newbies about sexual health, wellness and generally how to care for their bodies. We teach boundaries and respect for the autonomy of others. Generally, the life lessons that would normally be overlooked or taken for granted become our responsibility to teach.” 

Minami looked on with awe, his jaw gone slack. “You stop fights between alphas? Are they feral when you get there? Have you ever gotten hurt?” Yuuri watched him scribbling away in short hand as he spoke, letting his cadence slow just a bit so he could keep up. 

“Yes, sometimes and yes. I am usually the first one they call when fights break out. A swift and suffocating cloud of omega pheromones can redirect an alpha just long enough to stop the fight an intervene. Especially if the alphas in question associate the scent with authority, and are not too far gone to recognize it for what it is. Their queen had arrived and he is displeased.” Yuuri stood for a moment, and motioned for Minami to follow. 

“An established queen will have a set of rules that she keeps in place, and often will have her own unique ways of making sure that those guidelines are followed. They are always derived from the desire to protect her pack from harming themselves or one another. It is definitely not fool proof, but the most effective queens use positive reinforcement and the knowledge of disappointment to keep their subjects from acting irresponsibly.” Yuuri lead him into the kitchen, where he began to putter about making more snacks and pouring new drinks. 

“If an alpha has gone feral, we omegas have a command that we can use to subdue them. It takes an intimate connection with the alpha in question, but it acts like an alpha command does. It’s not about the words being spoken so much as the tone and the intent behind the command. Queens and princesses are taught how to use this ability as a part of their coronation. You can also learn it by earning your position in the sororities that house and teach omegas. We take our position very seriously, and we understand that the risks involved are high, but we believe that to be worth it.” 

Yuuri hesitated before reaching for the brownies, and decided against giving Minami any more sugar than absolutely necessary. Instead, he pulled out and prepared a fruit bowl for the table.   
“So why do the queens take their positions, if its so dangerous? It seems like the duties are draining on both the mind and the body.” Minami pointed out, reaching for a banana from the pile with a grateful smile. 

“The reward is the protection and loyalty of the fraternity. For some of us, it is the knowledge that we helped people who would have otherwise had to learn very easy lessons the hard way. We make life easier for them, and in return they make life easier for us. The most prominent of which, is their full cooperation, and usually a rotating escort assigned to help us with whatever we may need.”   
Minami frowned a bit at that, and began flipping through his notes for another question, which he promptly marked out. 

“So are queens who are in their position for material gain frowned upon?” Minami asked. 

“Typically, only if they are failing to fulfil their duties as described by the sorority. There is a bare minimum required in order to qualify and maintain the crown. It is not seen as a bad thing to accept gifts from the frat boys, but it does not help their cause when they have to answer for misconduct.” Yuuri sat down with a glass and a pitcher of ice water. He could feel his throat already going dry from all the talking. But if it meant that his fraternity could be in safe hands when he graduated, it would be well worth it. 

Minami shuffled through his notebook, scratching things out or marking them with a note for later. When he looked up next, a slight blush had begun to color his cheeks. 

“What kinds of gifts do you accept from your frat?” He asked sheepishly, as if it were a personal question. Yuuri just smiled, thinking of all the soft and warm things in his nest. 

“Blankets, pillows, pillow cases. Offerings for my nest. It has become a custom to offer a gift for my nest when being invited into it for the first time. I have had to be careful with what I compliment my boys on. Especially clothing items. They tend to find their way into my nest shortly after.” Yuri chuckled fondly as his eyes glossed over. “It gets so bad that I have to purge the nest every semester. The boys who are graduating get first pick of the things that don’t stay. They often choose the things that smell the most like me. Especially if I purged it right after a heat.”

Minami let out a rather tame squeak of delight as he imagined some of the brawnier members of their fraternity gushing over a silk scarf, or a fleece throw. Especially ones that would normally not be considered manly enough any other time. 

“Are you ready yet? Im starving!” Phichit poked his head around the corner, the picture of inappropriate as he stood drip drying in the hallway. Completely naked and clean, he was far from ready himself. Yuuri simply tossed him a wink. 

“Im always ready when you are. Now go get some clothes on. We are going out in public, and nudity in public spaces is generally frowned upon. Phichit rolled his eyes and sauntered off towards the bedroom again with a lighthearted grumble. 

“Looks like we will have to walk and talk soon. Where were we?” Yuuri asked, his brain fog surrounding the multitude of nest items that must be waiting for him back at the frat house seeming to clear at the idea of real food on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri have an interesting conversation. Minami prepares to compete for the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! First of all I want to thank you for the love so far! This fic is two chapters in and already doing way better than my other story. I guess you must like it huh? xD Well I will try not to keep you in suspense for long. My goal is to update every sunday and tuesday, since they are my days off from work. With the holidays ramping up, that may not always be possible as I start working on my days off to keep up with the demand. I will still try to update weekly though. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! It makes my heart smile to know that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. <3

“You are an endless ball of energy and questions. How do you sleep at night?” Phichit looked on, wide eyed as Minami scribbled in his notebook. It was clean and new when he arrived, just a few pages of questions. He had managed to finish writing on the front and back of half of the notebook so far. Phichit wondered if his fingers would fall off with how frantically he was going at his assignment. 

“Minami is dutiful, to say the least. Whatever he does, he puts his whole heart into.” Yuuri responded, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand as he watched his mentee work. “It’s why I chose him. He has an eye for detail and an enthusiasm that most lack. That enthusiasm means that the queen after him will inherit a fraternity that is even better than what my mentor left for me.” He paused for a moment to take a sip of his water, a thought hesitating on his lips. “We should always strive for improvement. I think we are failing future generations if we settle.” He decided on. 

Yuuri did admire the younger man, he thought of Minami as a little brother as of late. All the time they have spent together getting him ready to compete for Yuuri’s position as queen had given them the opportunity to become very close. 

Phichit just watched Minami in awe as he worked. Surely appendages would start falling off soon. 

“I think I’ve got it!” Minami declared, snapping his notebook shut and beaming proudly at Yuuri, who carefully placed his utensils back onto his plate. Dabbing his lips with a napkin, Yuuri was the embodiment of poise as he prepared for a pop quiz. Phichit’s gaze turned from Minami to his best friend and lover, stars in his eyes. He loved it when Yuuri put his proverbial crown on. He could melt hearts with the confidence that melted off of him. His shoulders were squared off, back straight. When he wore athletic clothing, you could see every muscle as it worked when he moved. Yuuri’s chin lifted to a dignified angle. Not looking down on the world around him, but also not leaving room to question his authority. 

Phichit knew the truth, these moments drained Yuuri’s emotional energy faster than anything else. It took a lot of energy to project confidence and authority that he often didn’t really feel. Phichit waited for him in their dorm every night, ready to catch him when his crown fell. After all, queens may be put on a pedestal, but they are still human. Every late night, every self-care recovery day, every long weekend; Phichit would be there to help Yuuri through the trials that he put himself through. His determination shined brighter than any star. At least in Phichit’s opinion. 

Yuuri was relentless as he fired off questions to the younger princess. They covered everything from the mission statement and the motto, to specific scenarios and first aid practices. Phichit could barely keep up. Minami had answers ready within seconds of the questions being asked. Traces of Yuuri’s personality and moral guidance were blossoming into Minami’s demeanor. It was easy to see how the focus that Yuuri offered was helping his protégé to hone the skills he already had. The competition had zero chance. Minami would be a force to recon with by the time Yuuri was done with him. 

Phichit couldn’t help but think that his partner was a wonderful teacher. He was patient and kind, and never let overenthusiastic students derail his lesson plan. Phichit’s mind wandered to what Yuuri would be like home schooling a small brood of children. 

“Hello… Earth to Phichit… are you still with us?” Yuuri waved his hand in front of his partner’s face to get his attention. Phichit looked around, mildly confused. Wasn’t the restaurant packed a few minutes ago?

“We are leaving. The staff is going to kick us out soon.” Yuuri elaborated, a grin on his lips. “They can’t kick you out, you own the whole campus.” Phichit argued, knowing full well that he was exaggerating. Well, maybe not by much. Yuuri rolled his eyes, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I do not own the whole campus; my frat is just really good at watching my back.” 

“Come on, we have a nest to finish building.” Phichit’s eyes lit up, his chair screeching back loudly. “Well what are we waiting for?” He asked, as if he had been ready to go all along. 

“You, ya goof ball.” Yuuri turned to Minami, who was happily scribbling in his notebook again. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget that we need to be at the sorority’s banquet room by 10am for registration.” Minami nodded and shut his book, tucking it away in his bag. 

“What should I wear?” He asked. 

“Bring something casual, but cute. The omegas that are considered to be super pretty will get the hardest tasks. You want them to give you those tasks. They get scored harder and you will have more opportunity to show off, rather than goofing off on luck based assignments.” Yuuri thought for a moment. “Accentuate your natural beauty. Don’t overdo it with makeup or gaudy outfits. It’s ok to show off, but do it in a way that acts like a frame, not a filter. Understand?” 

“I understand! I will get to work preparing as soon as I get back to the dorm.” Minami threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck and hugged him tight. “Thank you! I will make you proud, I promise.” Phichit melted where he stood. 

********************************************

It was late by the time Yuuri and Phichit returned to their dorm. The digital alarm near the nest flashed 11pm in the dim lighting. Both dropped their miscellaneous items into the bowl near the front door and wandered off to change. Yuuri favored an old pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms, while Phichit preferred the white fuzzy PJ’s covered in hamsters. Yuuri watched as Phichit fed and cleaned after his fuzzy babies from his vantage point on the bed. Jake was a graduate student who had hand made those jammies for Phichit when he found out that Yuuri was taken on an emotional level. It was his way of saying “Thank you” to the man who would be taking care of Yuuri well after he graduated. 

It was not easy to turn someone down when they confessed how much they loved Yuuri. For some it was real, for others, he was just a placeholder for a future mate. One thing was for certain, once word got out that Yuuri was committed to Phichit, gifts began to find their way into the Thai man’s hands as well, when Yuuri would not accept them himself. 

“Phichit.” Yuuri pressed gently. 

“Hmmm?” He turned around, fuzzy balls of cute draped over both shoulders and sitting atop his head. Yuuri snapped a mental image for his memories. His partner was absolutely adorable. 

“What were you spacing off about earlier today?” Yuuri asked, his head tilted slightly to the side. “I know that the frat thing doesn’t interest you, but you look different when you tune something out, versus completely spacing on something.” 

Phichit straightened up and turned to face Yuuri directly. He cocked his hips to one side as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Thinking for a moment, he tapped his finger to his lips. “Ah! At dinner, right?” he asked. Yuuri nodded quietly, waiting for him to elaborate. 

“I was thinking about how cute you would be, homeschooling your future pups.” He said simply. “I know that you don’t intend to stay with me long term, and biology means that we can never have our own kids. The mental image was still nice though.” Yuuri caught a momentary glimpse of sadness in Phichit’s eyes, before he turned his attention back to his hamsters. This would be as good of a time as any to break the news and ask his opinion. 

“What if that could be different?” Yuuri asked slowly, watching Phichit’s body language to gauge how the conversation was going to go. Phichit froze mid motion. One of his hamsters lost balance and toppled out of his outstretched hand and into the soft bedding of their cage. 

“Different… how? Yuuri I swear if you’re thinking…” He started. Yuuri shook his head violently, making himself dizzy in the process. Phichit scooped all of his pets into the cage and secured the door before making his way to Yuuri’s side. 

“I am not thinking about medical procedures, if that is where your mind is going.” He elaborated. Phichit took a moment to get comfortable. Leaving the statements in the air for Yuuri to elaborate on. 

“What if we could raise our pups together?” Yuuri asked, trying a different angle. They had discussed plenty of times in the past what they wanted for their future. Yuuri wanted to start companies that would be able to operate on their own after a while. Giving himself a passive income to work with so that he could focus on a family without having to worry. Phichit shared those dreams, but he wanted his career built on the ice, and lasting long after his competitive prime had passed. 

But as fate would have it, an omega pairing meant that they would have to find donors or adopt. Not to mention the stigmas they would face, as the outside world shamed them for “ruining their potential” as baby factories for faceless alphas. 

“You mean adopt?” Phichit asked, tilting his head to the side. Confusion was evident in the man’s eyes as he tried to figure out what Yuuri was up to. “You know I would be happy to raise all the foster kids you wanted, but I thought that you and I were splitting so that you could move to Russia with Victor?” 

Yuuri started to sweat a bit, averting his gaze from direct eye contact. Victor thought this was a good idea. He wanted Yuuri to share it with Phichit too. He hoped that he was not crossing a line. 

“That is still true. I had an idea though, and Victor really likes it. He thinks I should share it with you and see how you feel about it.” Phichit waited rather impatiently for Yuuri to elaborate. 

“Well, what’s the idea?” He prodded, when nothing came. 

“Remember the summer of our junior year, when the four of us got into all those…. Eh… shenanigans?” Yuuri asked, hoping that Phichit might connect the dots and save him from having to say it. 

“You mean when you, me, victor and chris all had that odd sort of fling?” Yuuri nodded. Slowly the gears started turning. Chris was alpha, just like Victor. To phichit’s knowledge, they were in a similar situation to themselves, where they chose the company of a friend with the same gender dynamic rather than seeking out someone else for ruts. Phichit’s mind started to swim with countless crack pairings from that mental image. 

“Well, Chris and Victor both like you almost as much as I do. Would you be opposed to a four-man family unit?” Yuuri sucked in a deep breath, and held it as he waited for Phichit to process the question.   
A four-man…. What? Phichit’s mind came to a complete halt. Was Yuuri trying to pawn him off on Chris? He wasn’t completely opposed to it, but what the hell was going on? 

“Can you… elaborate a bit more?” He asked hesitantly. Clarification was definitely in order. 

“I mean; would you be willing to consider a situation where the four of us are all together like that again? This time though, it wouldn’t just be a fling.” Phichit’s eyes blew wide as he processed. The four of them as a family unit. He kind of liked the idea, but it terrified him as well. They were all from different countries, where would they live? Would he be required to give up his dreams? No, that was not an option, and definitely not one he would allow Yuuri to consider either. 

“Can we all talk about it together?” Phichit finally asked, squishing his rampaging thoughts down for the time being. Yuuri let the tension in his shoulders go, his whole demeanor beginning to relax a bit. 

“Yeah, I think they would like that.” Yuuri began to smile, and tossed his arms around Phichit. They toppled onto the bed together, with Yuuri wrapped tightly around his partner. 

“I was convinced you would be offended at the idea.” Yuuri half pouted, half laughed into Phichit’s neck. 

“I don’t want to lose you Yuuri. Any scenario where we can stay together is one I will consider favorably.” Phichit murmured as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri tightly. “I love you with all my heart.” 

“I love you too Phichit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes Minami to Omega Ola to be presented as an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! Bonus chapter! I had a little extra energy and some inspiration to work with here. There isn't a whole lot of drama yet, but don't worry. We just need a tad bit of setting the stage first. 
> 
> I did not get terribly far into college, so some of my info may be a bit off. So FYI!  
> Omega Ola is supposed to mean 'roughly' "The end is all" Which I will explain in later chapters.   
> Phi Gamma Delta is a real frat in a real college. The limited info I found on it matched a bit better with how I wanted to set up the frat that Yuuri works with. Something about academic excellence, high ethical standards and personal development. Spot on.   
> If something I used is inaccurate with the real world or the way that frats and stuff work in the real world, please forgive me. I am not writing from a place of experience here. lol. 
> 
> That being said, it will probably be next sunday before I have another chapter for you, so enjoy!

Yuuri tapped his foot impatiently. Minami was not late to the event yet, but he was late by Yuuri’s standards. The queen looked up to survey his surroundings again. Modesty was not something that this sorority did. Modesty implied that you had something to hide, and queens laid their lives out for everyone to see. 

Extravagance did nothing really to further that image, but some of the founders insisted that they must embrace the willingness to spare nothing when it came to projecting the image of who they are and what they were about. 

The dining hall had a long table down the center of the room. Made of a dark stained wood that Yuuri was not familiar with, it gave off the appearance of age and elegance. The chairs were not standard for a dining room, instead the table was lined with chaise lounges big enough for two. Most queens brought their princesses to any meetings, and the close proximity served a few purposes both for training and showing off. The table boasted a long and intricate runner down its length, dotted with centerpieces hat drew the eye in constant movement. Each chaise had two complex place settings of delicate porcelain and far too many utensils. The colors tended to change with the season, but purple always stayed a staple. Something about dyes being scarce back in the day, and purple being only for the noble and wealthy. 

Whatever. 

Yuuri thought that the extravagance of the sorority’s house was unnecessary. Crystal chandeliers, expensive paintings, antique furniture all were way over the top for his taste. This also infuriated some of the other queens, because he was always the most elegant and beautiful person in the room with a minimalistic style. He had the undying devotion and support from his fraternity because he chose to do things his way, instead of letting the glitter and gold go to his head. 

Well.. He was the most beautiful until his princess arrived. Some queens would be upset by this, but Yuuri was immensely proud. Minami strode through the doorway as if he intended to be late, and the meeting would patiently wait for his arrival. He stood tall and proud, hands folded elegantly in front of him as he stood still for a moment and searched the room for his mentor. 

It was impolite to shout across a room, and Minami needed to get used to scanning an area and taking in as much as possible in the first sweep. Yuuri watched and counted how many times Minami’s vision glided across the room. Once, twice, and on the third pass he spotted Yuuri. A gentle smile spread across the younger man’s lips as he glided gracefully towards his queen. 

Minami’s high heels clicked delicately on the marble floor. Yuuri noted with pride that he walked on the balls of his feet, and never allowed the thin stiletto heel to tap the floor even once. He wore a classy ankle length high-low dress with an A-line silhouette and an off shoulder neckline. The highest part of the dress in the front was just above his knees, while the lowest point brushed the tops of his ankles. The dress was a striking red and gold piece, with the slightest of caramel accents to match his hair and eyes. 

His jewelry was equally elegant and understated. He wore a thin gold chain around his neck, with a single diamond studded figure skate charm hanging just at the hallow of his throat. His left wrist bore a similar chain with a few more charms related to figure skating. These were all silver, and lacked the fanciful adornments of the necklace. A collaborative gift no doubt, from the men at the frat house. Yuuri wondered when he had gotten them. 

True to his word, Minami kept his hair and makeup simple. His eyes drew Yuuri in with a striking yet delicate winged liner in dark chocolate, and a neutral pallet of shadows that glittered under the light. His lips glistened and plumped with his favorite gloss. A clear concoction that had a little bit of capsaicin and aloe to plump and soften his lips. Nothing more, no foundation, no contouring. Just Minami’s carefully maintained flawless complexion. His hair looked like he had slept in rollers, then carefully teased it into place. Everything but his bangs were swept backwards and up, showing off the long line of his neck. His bangs were dyed slightly darker to match the wine red of the dress, and swept to the left to frame half of his face. 

To put it mildly, Minami had followed Yuuri’s advice to the letter. He was stunningly beautiful, and only allowed his garments to accentuate his figure, rather than taking it over completely. It was a practical ensemble for the situation, something that would allow him to sit in the provided chairs without hiking or damaging his skirts. He looked the part of a queen, and Yuuri’s heart fluttered as he realized that Minami had a genuine chance. 

Yuuri offered him a genuine smile, reaching out to offer the younger man his hand. Yuuri was not one for formalities, but while they were at Omega Ola, he would at least observe them. Minami took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on Yuuris knuckles. 

“Your Majesty” Minami greeted, his voice like velvet in the quiet room. Yuuri allowed a sly smile to catch his lips. They both knew this was a song and dance. Yuuri felt a little ridiculous, but Minami seemed to enjoy the brief formality. 

“You did well this morning. We are going to have to discuss where you got that dress.” Yuuri complimented, looking over the finer lace detailing around the hems. 

Yuuri had chosen to wear a simple pastel blue skirt suit, custom fitted to have a slight pinch near the waistline. It accentuated his hips without hiding or cramping the breadth of his shoulders. The blouse was a snow white with silver patterns so light they could hardly be seen without a close look. The suit itself had deep royal blue accents around the hems. He wore a royal blue silk ribbon choker, with a sterling silver infinity heart pendant. Yuuri was all grace on the ice, but on land he chose slightly more stable footwear. His kitten heels were a matching dark blue to his suit, with a custom pastel blue sole. His way of flipping the proverbial bird to all of the queens who practically worshiped Louboutin. 

Minami held his hand out to Yuuri as an invitation to find their seats. The others had started to filter in, and they wanted no opportunities to be accused of impropriety by being the last ones seated.   
The arrangements for this were peculiar. The reigning queen would be seated first, settling comfortably into the reclined position before inviting the princess to join her. The princess would then take a seat in an upright position at the foot of the chair. Yuuri promptly ignored these ‘rules’. It was uncomfortable, and it was a pain to get into and out of the chair as often as the meeting would occasionally want. Instead, Yuuri seated himself in a kneeling position and leaned lightly against the arm of the chair, leaving plenty of room for Minami to do the same on the further end. This was not the first rule that Yuuri chose to bend or outright break since achieving his crown. It certainly would not be the last. 

Together they watched as the rest of the attendees found their bearings. At one end of the table, near the head where the council seated themselves, were reigning monarchs and their prospective heirs. They had earned their places through time and deed. At the furthest end were the princesses who had not been hand-picked by their frat house or their queen, but still felt they could prove themselves. Everyone deserved a chance to shine, and while favorites were played in some aspects, it did not stop others from having the same opportunities. 

At the head of the table, a middle aged woman stood waiting patiently for the room to quiet down. She was a beta, with a penchant for vanilla scented perfume. She chose to dress similarly to Yuuri, preferring simple and elegant over flashy or eye catching. She must have been a post-grad student. All members that pursued advanced degrees were obligated to stay at OO house and mentor their members. Queens were not the only personalities that came through this sorority. Omegas from all walks of life came through here to learn the better kept secrets of their gender dynamic. 

Once silence had fallen over the room, she began her speech. 

“Good morning Ladies and Gentleman. For those of you who I have not had the pleasure to meet yet, my name is Rosalie. We are here today to present our chosen princesses for consideration in succession, as well as recognizing our prospective princesses as equals. Our goal is to create a safe space in the greek houses, as well as the campus as a whole. No single person is above or better than another, however we do respect titles and positions that have been earned through hard work and dedication.”

“To those of you who aspire to wear a crown. Do not look at those of us who already do and see us as competition. See us as walking encyclopedias. We have been where you are, and we have walked the path you have chosen to traverse today. We are here to guide you, not belittle you. Learn from us, because it is our mission to teach.” 

Rosalie was always one of Yuuri’s favorites. She was very down to earth, and never forgot why she was there, while others tended to let things get to their heads sometimes. 

“It has come to my attention that we have had some incidences in the past concerning misconduct. Let me be perfectly clear. We are here to promote peace, and provide a safe sex-positive space for those in our houses. If you are not fulfilling those duties, you are not keeping the balance that your position strives to achieve. I will not hesitate to dethrone you for misconduct.” 

Several people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Yuuri recognized a few of them as having been involved in previous scandals, or at least close enough to them to know the details. 

After a brief pause for her words to sink in, Rosalie continued. 

“Our first order of business is to introduce ourselves. We will start to my left, and work our way down the table. I would like for the reigning queen to stand and introduce themselves, state your major, your fraternity, and introduce your princess.”

Rosalie nodded gently to Yuuri to let him know she expected him to be prepared. 

“After the introductions, we can move on to registering for the upcoming games. I expect everyone has brought the appropriate gifts?” 

Nods and murmurs went around the room as sleek black boxes were placed onto the table. Yuuri brought two with him. One for Minami, and one for the young lady at the end of the table who came on her own from their frat. Her name was Emily. He knew her well, but he thought she was a tad too timid for what she was going to be asked to do. Yuuri had tried working with her, she was absolutely brilliant minded. No matter what he did, she shied away from sexual subjects. Including basic safety and health. Yuuri wanted someone with the ability to have hard conversations with others. He just hoped that she could grow out of that fear. 

Once the room had settled down once more, Yuuri stood to deliver his introduction. 

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I am a business major, and the reigning queen for Phi Gamma Delta.” He turned to Minami and held his hand out. Minami took it and stood in a single fluid motion, his grace exaggerated to the point of near weightlessness as he tried his hardest to not only impress Yuuri, but inspire the younger prospects. 

“This is Minami Kenjirou. He is a medical student, striving for his PhD in clinical psychology. I choose Minami because he inspires those around him to improve and succeed. He brings positivity and endless energy wherever he goes.” 

Yuuri released Minami’s hand, and turned to pick up the first box in front of them. Inside rested a sterling silver tiara. The intricate designs resembled two hummingbirds facing each other around a hollyhock flower, with day lilies intertwined with vines to complete the look. Two pyrope stones marked the eyes of the birds. 

“Minami, I present to you this tiara as a symbol of your hard work and dedication. Wear it with pride and dignity until you have earned your crown.” He allowed Minami a moment to see the designs before reaching up to place it on his head. Minami dipped his chin just low enough to allow Yuuri to nestle it snugly into place. 

“Thank you Ma’am. I will cherish your gift and work hard.” 

Yuuri’s heart shattered. This was it. He was officially retiring his position, and potentially never going to see some of his classmates or frat brothers anymore. Up until this point it had almost seemed like a dream, and it finally hit home that reality is not so easy. Minami felt the trembling in Yuuri’s frame as they resumed their seats, and set about proving that he meant what he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a major panic attack, and Phichit goes into protective mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me, it gets better. <3   
> I should have another chapter up today. Ive got some time to kill and ideas to go with it. ^_^  
> *Hides behind a chair*

Phichit stopped for nothing and no one as he ran through the halls of Phi Gamma Delta towards Yuuri’s room. Several of the frat’s members looked worried, but made no comments as he shoved them aside in his desperate attempt to reach his destination in time. The smell of a distressed omega has permeated the entire house by now. A group of seniors stood just outside of Yuuri’s door as he rounded the corner, sliding ungracefully around the 90-degree bend. 

“Move!” Phichit barked as he straightened out and regained momentum. Heads shot up defensively at the sound, but no one dared to deny him entry. Everyone present knew exactly who Phichit was to their queen, and denying him access to Yuuri was simply not allowed. 

The door swung open before he could reach it, opened by a rather flushed looking alpha. The blonde man had apparently put more force behind the movement in his hurry to get out of the way, because it slammed into the wall on the other side, startling Minami and Yuuri. 

Phichit stopped in his tracks, just inside the door. Minami was curled around Yuuri, trying his best to comfort the distraught omega. A wordless glare from Phichit sent the young princess scurrying out of the way. 

“Yuuri darling, can you hear me?” Phichit asked gently, kneeling in front of his lover and taking Yuuri’s hands into his own. Yuuri was not responding, his eyes had glossed over, and his breathing was labored. Phichit could feel the trembling coming from his entire body, and it promptly shattered his heart. Minami had called him a half an hour before, and according to the younger man, this had been building for nearly an hour before he got the call. 

Phichit pursed his lips and stood, angling Yuuri and lifting him just enough to slide onto the couch behind him. He wrapped Yuuri into a tight embrace, and pressed Yuuri’s nose close to his neck. 

“Has he taken his medication yet?” He barked at Minami, starting to rock Yuuri gently. Minami shook his head, eyes blown wide in confusion and panic. 

“In the bedroom, top drawer of the blue night stand. There is a small basket with pill bottles in it. Bring me the bottle of Klonopin, a glass of water and a blanket. Specifically, anything that smells like me or Victor.” He instructed, maybe a bit harshly. 

“Now!” Phichit yelled, when Minami seemed glued to the spot, unsure how to follow the directions given. Minami simply collapsed on the floor, tears rolling down his face. 

“I got it.” A voice came from the hallway. Phichit had forgotten to close the door behind him, and in the moment he was grateful for the men on the other side of it. Two betas entered the room, one taking off towards the bedroom, the other collecting the fallen princess and removing him gently from the situation. The Alphas still in the hallway stood back, they all knew better than to get too close to Yuuri when he was like this. Their smell only served to make things worse. 

The first beta had returned from the bedroom with a blanket, two pillows and the prescription bottle. Phichit recognized him as a senior from the business program. Phillip, if he remembered correctly, one of the students who spent the most amount of time around Yuuri, and likely knew more about his panic disorder than the rest of the fraternity. Phichit made a mental note to thank him later. 

Phillip stuffed the pillows between lower backs and the couch, then tossed the blanket over both of them before dashing off into the kitchen. He had picked one that smelled like Victor, which Phichit was thankful for. 

Phichit began to sing quietly to Yuuri, carding his fingers through his hair in slow, soothing motions. He flooded Yuuri’s senses with things he knew were comforting to him. The scent of a happy alpha that clung to the thick blanket, a cocoon that mimicked the cradle of a nest, and the sound of his voice. 

“You've got it all, You lost your mind in the sound, There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown”

He chose to start in the middle of the song, straight to the part that meant the most to them both. Yuuri still had not responded to him, and it was starting to worry Phichit. He hopped that the medication would make a difference as he tried his best to keep the worry from changing his scent. 

“You're in control, Rid of the monsters inside your head, Put all your faults to bed  
You can be queen again”

Phillip returned a moment later with the correct dose and a bottle of water. Phichit leaned Yuuri back just enough to make administering the pills a bit easier. 

“Yuuri, can you hear me? I need you to take this for me. It is really important that you do.” Phillip coaxed, pressing the pills into his only exposed hand. “Can you take these pills for me Yuuri? It will make you feel better.” Yuuri’s grip tightened around the medicine, but he showed no inclination to take it. “Take them for me love. It will make me happy if you do.” Phichit tried. Yuuri seemed to respond a bit better if he was doing something to make someone else happy, and this was no different. Yuuri looked down at the fist he had made. 

“Yeah, those right there. You already have them; you just need to take them. Here, there is water to wash them down with.” Phichit took the glass from Phillip and offered Yuuri a sip. It took them a few more minutes to achieve their goal, but it was safer than trying to do it without Yuuri’s cooperation. 

Phichit spent the better part of the next hour singing and comforting his partner. He rocked, he sang, and he spoke sweet nothings into Yuuri’s ears. Minami did not elaborate on what had brought on such a severe panic attack, but Phichit would be ready to make whoever started it pay dearly for it. 

Yuuri had finally begun to relax into Phichit’s embrace. Slowly the trembling faded away, and his breathing began to even back out. He even began humming to the tune of one of his favorite songs until finally his voice was replaced by the even breathing of a sleeping form. 

With a little help from Phillip, Yuuri was carted off to bed once they were sure he was ok. They tucked him in tight, and left him to sleep off the day’s stresses. A feint click could be heard as Phichit pulled the bedroom door shut behind him. He sighed tiredly, carding his fingers through his own hair in frustration. 

“What happened?” Phichit asked, his voice hoarse from the extended use. His eyes pleaded for an answer, but he was not sure he really wanted to hear it. 

“Brock says that Minami was trying to comfort him while he was in the early stages of a panic attack. Apparently the princess has a lot to learn about anxiety disorders, because he managed to make it worse, until Yuuri was too worked up to come down from it without his meds.” Phillip shrugged gently. “I don’t think he meant for things to go that far, but he wanted to prove that he could handle a stressful situation. Brock is still with him, trying to calm him down. He thinks that you hate him now, and that Yuuri would be right to as well. You might want to go talk to him.” 

Phichit made no move indicating that he wanted to do such a thing. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I need to stay with Yuuri in case he wakes up.”

Phillip nodded once. “I can send him back in here if you would like?” He offered. Phichit took a moment and thought about it. “That would be best I think.” He paused for a moment, then added. “Thank you, for earlier I mean. I was out of my mind with worry, and I think I was too hard on Minami. Thank you for stepping in.” 

Phillip offered a gentle smile, and patted the younger man on the shoulder. “Anything for you two. Yuuri has been a blessing, and most of us would have been in some serious trouble by now if he had not been around.” 

Phichit broke into a smile then. A bit goofy and full of love. “He is something special isn’t he?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things calm down a bit around the dorm, and Yuuri hears some mildly disturbing news right before his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh... Im on the fence about the smut here. Let me know what you want to see, or I may gloss over most of the heat in favor of getting into the drama. ;P Ill update again by next sunday.

Phichit had just settled into the couch with a cup of hot tea when a light knock came at the door.

“Come in” he called, knowing already who it would be. The door creaked open slowly, and Minami peeked around the corner of it, as if something on the other side would bite him. He was not entirely wrong. 

“Come on. I’m not mad at you.” Phichit offered, patting the couch next to himself. Minami slipped through the doorway silently, and perched at the edge of the couch as if he were waiting for the yelling to start. Instead he was greeted with momentary silence, as Phichit took a sip from his mug. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you today. You were probably stressed out, and you did not deserve to be treated like a problem.” He started, not looking up from the steaming liquid warming his palms. 

“Yuuri won’t be mad at you either. He will never place blame on someone else for his anxiety. It’s the one weight he won’t allow anyone to help him carry.”  
Minami let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. The relief rolling from his shoulders was palpable. “I’m sorry too. I was not ready to handle the situation; I should have asked for help sooner.” The younger man seemed to relax just a bit, even if his head hung and he refused to look up at Phichit. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Minami asked, concern evident in his voice. Phichit nodded and offered a smile. 

“He will be fine. He’s in pre-heat as of this afternoon, which probably complicated the attack more than normal. I don’t think it was your fault at all. He should have asked to be excused from the meeting instead of going.” Phichit paused for a moment, thinking about his choice in words. “Not that I think the panic attack was his fault either. He just pushes himself too hard sometimes, and it doesn’t always end well for him.” 

“Im surprised the alphas could stand to stay away from him.” Minami observed, thinking back to the collection of them outside the door earlier in the day. Phichit giggled a bit. “They know better than to come in here without an invitation. Besides, most of them are on suppressants, so it’s easier for them to resist.”

Silence fell between them, and seemed to stretch on for a while. Neither knew what to say, nor had an inclination to disrupt the tentative truce between them for the time being. 

“How was the meeting? Other than the obvious ending to it.” Phichit finally asked, looking up from his mug. He hoped he would find something that pointed towards what had upset Yuuri in the first place. Part of him just wanted someone to talk to for a little bit. He was settling into pre-heat himself, and dearly wanted to go cuddle with Yuuri to sleep off the symptoms. 

“It was wonderful at first. I was presented as a potential heir, and the other queens seemed happy enough to have me there. Well, all except one, but she has some rumors floating around about her, I am not sure I hold her opinions very high.” He frowned, not sure if he should continue or not. 

“Im sure they are just rumors. It comes with the territory.” Phichit assured him. “What about your tiara? Did you like the designs?” He asked. 

Minami instantly lit up and started bouncing in his seat. “Oh absolutely!” He started thinking about the humming birds, and his energy seemed to drain almost instantly. “I can’t always control how hyper I am. Thank you for being patient with me.” 

Phichit raised a hand to wave him off. “We didn’t pick the hummingbirds because you are hyper.” He assured. “We picked them because they remind us to always seek the beauty in life every day. Keep moving forward and be positive.” 

Minami’s eyes began to swim with happy tears. He fidgeted a moment as he debated on the wisdom of smothering the older man in a hug. 

“You remind us of humming birds because you are always moving, and always flitting from one wonderful thing to the next. It’s as if the negative things in life can’t quite catch up to you. It’s a good thing, I promise.”

Minami lost the little bit of control he was holding onto, and leapt across the couch to hug Phichit. “Thank you! It’s better than I could have hoped for.” Phichit just smiled and returned the embrace. 

“Of course. You are doing so well in everything you put your heart into. You deserve to be recognized for your efforts.” Phichit explained, holding his mug away from the trembling form on his lap.  
******************************************************************  
Several hours later, and a heart-to-heart talk later, Phichit was closing the front door behind Minami, and turning to follow his partner to bed. He had been surprised at how long Yuuri was able to sleep, especially with all the racket that Minami was making. 

“I wondered when he would finally get tired.” Yuuri’s voice mumbled sleepily from under a pile of blankets. Phichit raised an eyebrow at the plush lump that he supposed was his boyfriend. 

“You are sly… how long have you been awake?” He asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and hip cocked to the right. 

“Long enough.” Yuuri answered, sitting up. “I didn’t want him to panic and jump into apologies when he saw me. I think he needs some time to process.”

“You are probably right about that. By the way, he mentioned something I want to ask you about.” Phichit moved to settle onto the bed next to Yuuri, still dressed and not quite ready to join him under the blankets. 

“oh? Whats that?” Yuuri asked, turning to face Phichit. He leaned down until his head lay in the Thai man’s lap, and looked up into the concern etched on his face. 

“Minami says that there are rumors going around about one of the other queens.” He started slowly. “I just want you to be careful. Its probably just false and malicious, but I would rather you took care and not need to than the other way around.” 

Yuuri’s face fell from the sleepy smile to concern. “What kind of rumors?” He asked. Phichit thought about it for a moment, weighing the need to mention anything that could upset Yuuri during pre-heat and potentially ruin him for the upcoming week. 

“I’ll tell you later. We won’t be leaving the room for a week anyways. It won’t affect you for at least that long.” He decided finally. 

“Are you sure? I can make some phone calls..” Phichit shook his head. 

“Nah, it’s not worth it. We can deal with it later.” 

“Well, if you’re sure. Just don’t forget to tell me.” 

“I promise. Now, how about that IOU for caramel? I wasted half a good bottle of it yesterday.”


End file.
